nfffandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Leaf Village
Konoha (Konohagakure No Sato, literally meaning Village Hidden In The Leaves) or Konoha for short, is one of the powerful villages and known as the primary villages. It has kept power for so long, restoring its name multiple times. It is still alive today. History The Birth of Konoha Konoha was the first Hidden Ninja Village to be birthed under a country. Before that, Shinobi were individual clans working under daimyo for missions. Out of all the clans, the Uchiha Clan and Senju Clan were known as top tier, becoming rivaling clans. When one daimyou ordered for an Uchiha the counter would order for Senju. Soon the rivalry ended when the leader of the Senju Clan, Hashirama offered a truce to the Uchiha Clan. Although Madara, the leader of the Uchiha Clan, disagreed with it he went along with it as his clan wanted it but he felt the Senju may oppress them. Madara went for Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village soon after trying to gain more power for his clan but no one went for him, including the majority of his clan. Out of anger and feeling betrayed he fought Madara in what became the Valley of the End. That day it was thought that Madara was killed there. Soon after, Hashirama's brother created the Konoha Military Police Force and gave it to the Uchiha Clan as a sign of trust. Many Uchiha saw this as the same as Madara warned the clan once long ago about the Uchiha being oppressed as in reality it was a way to watch the Clan on close surveillance. Many Uchiha rebeled but it was far too late, they were already oppressed. Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Attack During the 4th Hokage's reign, at the end of the 3rd Great Shinobi World War, the Nine-Tailed Demon attacked the village of Konohagakure. Nobody in the village was capable of stopping the Fox except the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He arrived the Nine-Tailed Fox into his newborn son, Uzumaki, Naruto. Many of the villagers would hate Naruto because of this very reason. After this event the Uchiha Clan was put on high suspicion, considering the Fox can only be controlled by an Uchiha. The Hyūga Incident Konoha and Kumo made a peace treaty. They thus sent a Head Ninja as the ambassador althou gh this Ninja attempted to kidnap the Hyuuga's leader, Hiashi, daughter. Hinata was although saved but at the cost of the Head Ninja's life. Kumo denied having any part of the kidnap and wanted compensation for the death of a comrade, thus ordering a dead Hyuuga. To avoid a war, Leaf gave them Hiashi's twin brother. Uchiha Clan Incident The Uchiha Clan Massacre The Uchiha Clan's leader, Uchiha Fugaku, began to plan for a coup d'etat after the villagers blamed the Clan for the Nine-Tailed Fox Attack and shunned them into the corner of the village. He placed his son, the most gifted of the Clan, into ANBU to watch the Hidden Leaf but Leaf used him as a double agent. After Itachi had witnessed the Third War, he became a pacifist and thus realized that attacking the village from the inside would result in a great war and thus went on Leaf's side for the greater good. A mission was given by the elites of Leaf to kill off the whole Clan and Itachi went on with this mission, killing off every single Uchiha except his little brother, Uchiha, Sasuke. This event was known as the Uchiha Massacre. Otogakure and Sunagakure Invasion Coming soon. Pain's Invasion Coming soon. The Fourth Great Shinobi World War Coming soon. The Revival of Konoha Coming soon. Kyokujitsu Incident Coming soon. Otogakure Invasion Coming soon. Landmarks Write the second section of your article here. Clans *Aburame Clan *Akimichi Clan *Hyūga Clan *Inuzuka Clan *Kaji Clan (Former Clan to Leaf) *Kurama Clan *Kusakin Clan *Nara Clan *Sarutobi Clan *Senju Clan (Clan said to be completely lost, slowly reviving itself.) *Uchiha Clan (Former Clan to Leaf, now a Clan to Sound.) *Uzumaki Clan *Yamanaka Clan Leaders First Hidden Leaf Village Shodaime Hokage: Senju, Hashirama Nidame Hokage: Senju, Tobirama Sandaime Hokage: Sarutobi, Hiruzen Yondaime Hokage: Yamikaze, Minato Godaime Hokage: Tsunade Rokudaime Hokage: Nara, Shikamaru Second Hidden Leaf Village Shodaime Hokage: Hyuuga, Taiki Nidaime Hokage: Uchiha, Zunenekio Sandaime Hokage: Demon Yondaime Hokage: Doug Godaime Hokage: Hansuke Rokudaime Hokage: N/A Kakudaime Hokage: N/A Hachidaime Hokage: N/A Kyuudaime Hokage: N/A Jūdaime Hokage: Hyuuga, Ayo Jūichidaime Hokage: Uchiha, Danieru Jūnidaime Hokage: Hyuuga, Ayo The II Third Hidden Leaf Village Shodaime Hokage: Hyuuga, Ayo The III Nidaime Hokage: Uchiha, Shisui Sandaime Hokage: Hyuuga, Roku Yondaime Hokage: Jigsaru, Hakeru Godaime Hokage: Nara, Hawk Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha, Takashi Kakudaime Hokage: Hyuuga, Ivel Hachidaime Hokage: Nara, Pink Kyuudaime Hokage: Hyuuga, Rudolf Juudaime Hokage: Kusakin, Hayato Jūichidaime Hokage: Nara, Godon Category:Villages